For purveyors of goods and information, a network-based site, such as a website on the Internet, offers site operators the ability to reach a vast potential audience. In order to understand the various ways and reasons users interact with these network-based sites, site analytics data representing these interactions may be recorded. In some instances, large amounts of site analytics data may be gathered in response to a correspondingly large number of users. Transmitting and processing large amounts of site analytics data can strain data storage and communication resources for entities that wish to obtain insight based on user interactions. Moreover, the dynamic environment in which network-based sites operate places a high value on maintaining current or real-time data availability.